Sell Out
by thesheepishchild
Summary: He honestly tried to be a better member of the guild. He gave it his all in the S-class trial.Shouldn't that deserve some good karma. Unfortunately the world is cruel and seems to hate him. Sequel to Please Let Me in. Somewhat Spoilers for ch 251  UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**: After reading Ch 251 the plot to the sequel came to me. Now readers must be aware that this plot will only stem from ch 251. I just took one thing from that chapter and am revolving this story around it. Now this is only the prelude, hope you guys enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>The world never stays the same, but my heart still remains.<strong>

* * *

><p>The scent of gravel was the first thing that hit him when he finally regained consciousness. He tried to move but his body protested. He moaned in annoyance and in slight pain. He tried to remember if the guild celebrated something last night. A hangover and a drunken bar brawl would explain why he was currently on the floor, feeling bruised and having a raging headache.<p>

But he didn't remember celebrating anything recently. Actually he couldn't remember anything at the moment. His mind was blank. Did he get that wasted where he couldn't remember the last 24 hours?

'You never get drunk, stop lying to yourself' a tiny voice said in his mind.

"Shut the fuck up" He muttered not to himself, but to the voice that was currently talking like an idiot inside his head.

Though he denied the voice, he didn't open his eyes for fear of what would greet him when he did. He tried to ignore what the voice said, but the fear was growing rapidly in the pit of his stomach.

"You're fine; you are just lying in the middle of the guild after you knocked out" He thought to himself. He drew in a shuddering breath "You're not back _there,_ calm down you idiot"

He tried to calm down but the logic was working against him. Waking up from a sleep he didn't remember falling into was never a good sign. Neither was the silence that surrounded him, the guild was never this quiet. He still clenched his eyes closed; he wasn't ready to open them. As of right now he only knew a few things, his head was killing him, he was lying on the ground and thankfully his bandages were still in place.

Having enough of the rocks digging in his arm he tried to pull himself up. He cursed to himself when his damaged arm fell from the sling that the pansy doctor made him still wear. The arm was dead weight and it fell uselessly to his side. Gajeel ignored the bandaged arm, as if it was not there. He didn't want to be reminded of that right now. Hauling himself up, he stopped when the sound of metal echoed through the air. Before he could stop himself, his eyes opened and immediately fell to the source of the sound.

A chain.

A chain connecting to his neck trailing back to a stone wall.

He touched around his neck and his hand felt the metal ring that was around his neck. The chain was attached in the back and he grabbed onto it and steadied himself. He gave the chain a strong pull but nothing happened. He tried again and again. With every useless pull, his panic grew.

He tried. He really did, but the panic within him escaped. He put all his strength in his one arm and pulled on the chain. The strong pulls soon became frantic.

'No, this isn't happening. Not again' He screamed inside his head.

'It's happening, all over again. But this time you won't escape" The voice whispered at him.

With an inhuman growl he released the chain and brought his sole working hand to his face. He realized without looking that the chain had broken skin; the warm feeling of blood on his face from his hand was proof enough.

"Wake up Gajeel, wake up wake up wake up" He growled at himself.

He laid back down and headbutted the ground on his way down. Pain coursed through his skull. Shit he was capable of feeling pain, maybe this wasn't a drea-

'No this is a dream, people feel pain in their dreams all the time' He berated himself in his mind.

"Just wake up, this is just a….." He hesitated to say the word. It would show that he was weak not only physically but mentally.

"This isn't a nightmare, it's just a realistic dream" He whispered to himself. With that idea set in his mind, he turned into an animal for the next half hour, in attempts to wake himself up.

When a futile attempt involving the chain failed, Gajeel found himself lying on his back. His chest was heaving up and down and his hope was dwindling down.

That's when he saw it.

In blood red, the Raven Guild symbol stared down at him from the ceiling.

Gajeel's stopped breathing and his eyes bore holes into the ceiling. His hope broke and his chest heaved in a dangerous way. Turning to his side he violently gagged until he threw up all the contents in his stomach.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" He said under his breath. His breathing fastened and before he could control himself he was now screaming. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK"

It was happening all over again.

Ivan …he got him.

He got him back.

This couldn't get any worse.

At that moment the heavens turned their back to Gajeel, for at that moment he heard something. The last thing he ever wanted to hear.

A terrified voice calling his name echoed throughout the stone walls.

"Gajeel" the terrified voice repeated.

Someone was here to join the ride with him this time.

* * *

><p>Please review with thoughts or concerns. If you are confused, don't worry you were supposed to be.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Gajeel, please answer me." The voice pleaded at him. He could tell she was afraid and she needed to know if he was okay. He could easily relate to the fear. He easily remembered how long he screamed for help the first couple days. Now he was back, once again at the hands of the insane Raven Guild's master.

But this time he was not alone, she was with him. She shouldn't be here. He didn't want that sick fuck laying one hand on her.

"Gajeel!" She called out again and he could tell she was on the verge of tears. Not wanting her to start crying on him he decided to finally announce his presence.

"I'm here." He heard her sigh in relief. "Wendy are you ok?"

"I'm fine but I can't move and I think…..I think I have a collar on." Her voice shook in the end and it was a mixture of fear and embarrassment. "I can't see either."

"Gajeel do you remember….do you remember what happened?"

* * *

><p><em>He was avoiding all the awkward reunions with the other guild members by sitting in the back of the now much smaller guild. The guild wasn't the only thing that changed over the seven years. Some of the guild members looked even shittier than before. The two idiots somehow looked even more stupid and one even got fat. Levy had to nudge him in his sore ribs in order for him to stop laughing at the fat idiot. Other than the change of weight, he also heard that two guild members had gotten it on and had a kid. Oh and they got married. <em>

_Anyways the most important thing was that his guitar was taken care of, even though it hadn't been tuned in seven years. So that's what he was focusing on right now, trying to get his guitar to sound perfect as it did before. He only got one string back to perfection, when the familiar feeling of pain streamed down his arm. _

"_Dammit." He muttered. He slowly began to try to massage the aching muscle tissue in his arm, but a mere touch sent agonizing sharp pains shooting up his arm. He quickly recoiled and he couldn't stop the hiss of pain that escaped his lips. _

_The pain still raging in his arm, he grabbed his guitar with his good arm and quickly left the guild. He escaped the public's eye and hid himself in a nearby forest. By the time he slumped down on the floor, he was sweating and biting his lip in a way to deal with the pain. When he was sure that he was alone, he began to curse loudly. Ever since that dumbass weakling from Grimoire Heart, was able to penetrate his iron arm, a pain has ever since resided in his arm. The pain has been gradually building over the days, but he had been able to suppress it and hide it. But today the pain was just fucking unbearable. _

_He bit at his lip harder when a new sharp pain attacked solely in his hand. He clenched his eyes closed and tried to ignore the pain. He put his full focus onto the ignoring the pain. He didn't know how long he sat there, but he was pretty sure he ended up falling asleep. Because the next time he opened his eyes, he realized he had company. _

_Looking down at the small body that was pressed next to his side, he couldn't help but smile at the bluehead. He did mutter a few small annoyances though about being used as a human pillow when he realized that she was fast asleep. He tried to stay still and enjoy the silence, but Levy started to stir awake. She looked up at him and when she realized that he was awake she sleepily muttered. "I was getting worried, you left so quickly. Wasn't able to follow you. Are you ok?" _

_He grunted as a reply. "Not good enough answer. Let me see your hand." Levy whispered. She slowly and carefully reached for his hand and brushed her hand on his finger tips. She glanced for his reaction in the corner of his eye. _

_He didn't seem to mind. With that reaction she decided to go further. With her cheeks slightly tinged red, she placed her hand on his and picked it off the ground. She slightly traced the red tinged skin He cringed slightly but didn't stop her. _

"_How bad is it?" _

"_It's not too bad." _

"_Let me at least wrap it." She grabbed some bandages from her pocket and unwound the roll to a good length. She ripped the wrap with her teeth and silently began her work. She tried not to tighten too tight to where it would hurt him, so her gaze went to his face every few seconds. When she was done wrapping she tied it and looked at him for any feedback. _

_A smile was her thanks. _

_She smiled back at him and before she could stop herself she leaned towards him, in a position she read in her books that was supposed to lure the prince in and capture the kiss from the maiden. She guessed her books were right since he grabbed her waist with his good hand and pulled her between his legs. They looked at each other for a split second and Levy was sure that she saw hesitation in his eyes. He was no doubt thinking of their past, the pain, humiliation, and scarring he inflicted on her. But as she cupped his face and leaned towards his lips, she knew that all that would never be brought up again. Because she was looking towards the future. A future with Gajeel. _

_His lips were rough and as the kiss lingered, she thought to her horror that he didn't want the kiss. She was going to stop the kiss, when a hand found its way behind her head. The kiss got deeper and Levy found herself leaning her body against his. He broke the kiss, and began to kiss her on her neck. She hummed in approval and wrapped her arms around his neck. They make out got heavier when they fell to the ground. Not missing a beat she straddled him and resumed kissing him. _

_Never before had Gajeel felt this good. The pain in his arm had been long forgotten and now a new feeling was coursing through him. He didn't know what it was that was coursing through him. He just knew he had never felt it before and it felt fucking great. As Levy slipped her tongue into his mouth, he suddenly felt the good feeling suddenly go very wrong._

_He suddenly had the urge to fight something. To see blood splattered on the floor. To hear the screams of a dying person to fill his ears. These sudden desires filled his mind in a rush, and he was truly terrified by it. He pushed Levy off him and quickly stood himself upright. _

_The need to tear something apart made his hands start to shake. What the fuck is wrong with me' he screamed at himself in his mind. _

_He heard Levy exclaim at him, her voice filled with worry. _

_The feeling only got stronger and his breathing quickened. He saw Levy try to get closer but he told her to stop by holding his hand out to her. _

_He heard her screaming something at him, but at that moment something much louder made itself presence. He saw Levy grow unbelievably white in the face, and pure terror was etched on her face. _

_He on the other hand, felt the feeling overtake his body. That sound set him off. Such a beautiful sound, a voice said in the back of his mind. _

_The sound of a dragon's roar._

* * *

><p>"I remember hearing a dragon's roar." Gajeel replied more to himself than to Wendy.<p>

"Is that the last thing you remember" Wendy asked. "You don't remember anything else, like what happened after you heard the dragon?"

"Do you?"

"No, I only remember feeling weird and then hearing the dragon. I don't even remember seeing it." Wendy confessed.

"Me too."

The two of them were quiet, left to their own thoughts. The silence however was broken when soft cries echoed throughout the cells. Gajeel squirmed uncomfortably. He really wished that the kid wasn't here. He didn't want her to get hurt.

If it was the sick bastard that took them, he would be sure that he would not lay one finger on her. He didn't know what Ivan was planning but he already decided that he would give it his all to protect the kid as much as he could.

"Hey kid, don't worry. With you missing I'm sure that everyone is already searching high and low for you. You just got to wait it out."

He listened as Wendy's sobs soon became sniffles. With a hiccup she asked in a quiet voice "What do you think they want with us?"

Before he could answer, a moan filled the cells. The two dragon slayers stilled and listened to the movement of the person struggling to get up. Another moan and finally the person said something. "Where the hell am I? Happy? Happy! Where are you?"

"Natsu-kun is that you!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Wendy?" The fellow dragon slayer answered back.

"Gajeel is here too!"

"What the hell is going on?"

As the two communicated, Wendy found out that Natsu too had a blindfold and a collar on.

While the two talked and tried to piece their situation together, Gajeel remained quiet. Though he was quiet, he was panicking on the inside.

They were all here. In one place, held prisoners.

All three dragon-slayers.

And why the hell couldn't he smell Wendy or the idiot dragonslayer. He should have sensed his presence. He should have.

What the fuck was going on?

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who previously reviewed! I'm sorry for the lateness, this chapter gave me alot of trouble. Please review with any comments or criticism. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.<p> 


End file.
